Benutzer Diskussion:Jadekaiser Archiv 2
Hier deine neue Diskussion XD... Die alte ist Hier center|100px (Profil|Talk) 18:54, 18. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Deine Bilder Deyne figuren sind alle voll cool... kann ich ein paar davon benutzen? und nebenbei: wie findest du The Final Battle - DR2? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 19:21, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Bedien dich ruhig. Deine Finale Schlacht ist super! --Jadekaiser 19:24, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Hochzeit Der Großteil der Hochzeit ist fertig, du solltest sie mal lesen um evtl. Fehler auszubessern. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 20:10, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Wie ist das Ende? center|500px (Profil|Talk) 20:39, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Das ende ist Super! Traumhaft schön! Aber einen kleinen Fehler habe ich gefunden. Im Bionicle Universum gibt es keine Autos und Fahrzeuge mit Rädern. --Jadekaiser 20:50, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Destral-Zweirad. Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 20:52, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) das genialste fahrzeug seit es die Motorräder gibt xD Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 20:54, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) In meiner Geschichte gibt es neben den bekannten Vahkitransportern auch noch Schwebepanzer und Magnetfeldbahnen. --Jadekaiser 21:02, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Stimmt, oh mann bin ich doof^^ center|500px (Profil|Talk) 08:17, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Mir fällt gerade ein das Rufus ein ATSF (Allschutz Transport Schwebe fahrzeug) besitzt. Ist mir aber auch gerade erst eingefallen! Schäm...Aber noch mal meinen Dan für die Kurzgeschichte. --Jadekaiser 09:15, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Du kannst es ja noch verändern. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 09:16, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) So ich habe jediglich diese eine Sache geändert. Der Rest der Geschichte ist super spitze! Ich kann es nicht oft genug sagen, danke dafür! Gern geschehen. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 09:29, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) OvM-N Auf deine seite hast du z.B. Takanuva, Brutaka und Axonn als Titanen eingereit was natürlich auch stimmt doch da du jetzt auch eine Helryx erstellst würde ich alle diese unter die Gliederung Orden von Mata-Nui einreihen wie du es bei deinen Rats-Toa gemacht hast Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 12:00, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Hatte ich auch vor. Ihr Profil kommt in dies Spalte. --Jadekaiser 12:09, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Adm Leider etwas spät aber bitte erstelle den Artikel zu dem Gewinner des Dezembers Vorlage: Artikel des Monats center|500px (Profil|Talk) 19:51, 2. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Hab ich Gewonnen? Wenn ja mache ich das schnell fertig! --Jadekaiser 19:54, 2. Dez. 2008 (UTC) stimmt jaJade hat ja gewonnen Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 19:55, 2. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Kurzgeschichte Wir hatten doch mal die sache mit Tuyet und dem Spiegel vereinbart, hast du da schon was geschrieben, durch den dummen Virus auf meinem PC komme ich nämlich nicht zum Geschichtenlesen. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 21:12, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Die Sache mit dem Spiegel ist geschrieben. Ich muss nur noch mal die Geschichte suchen, in der das vorkommt. --Jadekaiser 21:15, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ah danke. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 21:17, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) In dieser Geschichte kommt es for. Suche unter Goldene Zeiten 5 1/2 "Mission Deep Gore" Aussprache im Nebel --Jadekaiser 21:20, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Titanennachwuchs Wie versprochen ist hier eine Art Bauanleitung für Diaglo, ich hoffe du kannst mit diesen Bildern und den vorhanden was anfangen.^^ thumb thumb thumb Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 18:45, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Jo kann ich! Danke für die Einzelbilder. Die Teile habe ich fast alle ausser die Maske. Denn alle Pakaris sind schon verbaut. --Jadekaiser 18:54, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Kleines Rätsel? Kommt ihr drauf, welche Filmfigur die Vorlage von Lillidh und MX Hunter war? Achtet da mal besonders auf die Form der Pakari und die Krallen. So wie dem Waffenarsenal. --Jadekaiser 13:17, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Schlechte Nachricht Du wirst leider in meiner Geschichte sterben, an Teridax´ Seite. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 18:00, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Wenns zur Geschichte gehört,ist es eben so. --Jadekaiser 20:29, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Vandale Ich habe noch einen kleinen Fehler auf deiner Benutzerseite enddeckt - in der Infobox stand, du wärst tot. Ich habe das natürlich sofort geändert, ich hoffe mal, dass es okay ist. --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk) 13:13, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Oh danke. Diesen blöden Fehler ist beim Kopieren der Infobox endstanden. Da hatte ich etwas übersehen. --Jadekaiser 15:24, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Habe mal auf meiner Seite aufgeräumt. Bitte nicht wundern. Es wurde kein Beitrag gelöscht nur in Kompendien verschoben. Genauso habe ich auch alle Meine Epen sortiert und in einem Kompendium zusammen gelegt. --Jadekaiser 18:59, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Geschichten in denen du vorkommst Du kommst aber in viel Mehr geschichen von mir vor^^ center|500px (Profil|Talk) 20:08, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe nur ein paar ausgewählt. Ich könnte von allen eine dazu nehmen doch dann wäre meine Seite wieder so unübersichtlich wie vorher. --Jadekaiser 20:13, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Achsoooo. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 20:14, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ich werde sowieso etwas weniger schreiben. Aber wenn ich weiter an meiner Seite bastel kommen aber noch Geschichten von euch und auch Bilder von euch dazu. Keine Sorge. ; -) --Jadekaiser 20:16, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ach noch was, du kommst in meiner Geschichte zweimal vor. Du hast eine der stärksten Charaktere mit als dein zweiten Bioniclepart. --Jadekaiser 20:33, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Bilder Kannst du momentan auch keine Bilder einfügen bzw. Hochladen? Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 09:59, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Habe ich heute noch nicht probierd aber von den Icons her müsste es gehn. Sage dir Bescheid obs geht oder nicht. --Jadekaiser 11:13, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Vorhin gings nicht, aber jetzt schon. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 11:14, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) In welcher Geschichte ist das mit den Spiegeln, das wir mal besprochen haben? center|500px (Profil|Talk) 11:16, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) In dieser Geschichte kommt es for. Suche unter Goldene Zeiten 5 1/2 "Mission Deep Gore" Aussprache im Nebel --Jadekaiser 11:19, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Vorox Ich hab was für dich: N paar Comic Bilder... thumb Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 23:59, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Danke. Ich weiß jetz ab wann die Glatorians in den Handel kommen. --Jadekaiser 00:00, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Wann den Februar, März, April? Es gibt so viele verschiedene Theorien. xD Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 00:02, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Die Glatorians kommen im März raus und die Agori im April. Leider steht da nicht wann die neuen Castle Sets rauskommen, aber das hat mit Bionicle nicht viel zu tun. --Jadekaiser 00:06, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Also ich mag Lego Castle auch sehr gern, wobei ich es nicht richtig verstehe warum die Agori einen Monat nach den Glatorian kommen... aber wer weis. Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 00:12, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Sorry, dass ich heute FRÜH morgen nicht mehr antworten konnte, mein pc ist abgestürzt und ich durfte ihn nicht wieder hochfahren. ^^ Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 09:23, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Kein Problem! Nur mal aus Neugier, hast du auch andere LEGO Artikel ausser Bionicle? --Jadekaiser 11:43, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Joah: 1.Lego Castle 2.Lego Star Wars 3.Lego Knighst Kingdom(die miniatursets, daher zähle ich diese z.T. auch zu castle) Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 12:02, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Von Star Wars habe ich auch einige Minifiguren. Aber ich habe sie umgebaut. Von Knighst Kingdom fand ich Vladek und seine Kämpfer super. --Jadekaiser 12:45, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) AdM Nominierst du dieses mal keinen Artikel? center|500px (Profil|Talk) 12:29, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Wenn ihr es so wollt. --Jadekaiser 12:33, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Nur wenn du willst, es hat mich nur gewundert, weil du sonst immer abgestimmt hast. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 12:34, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Dann werde ich doch einen nominieren! --Jadekaiser 12:36, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Schlacht der Toa - Schlechte Nachricht Wie in Lhikans Geschichte wirst du in meiner wahrscheinlich auch sterben. Ich hoffe es ist nicht zu schlimm. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 13:48, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Kein Problem. Ist zwar schade aber es ist deine Geschichte. --Jadekaiser 16:00, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Sie ist sowieso bald vorbei. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 16:01, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Vorox Legst du zu ihnen auch noch ein Profil an? Kasier Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 19:06, 15. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ja. Sie bekommen alle noch ein Profil. Denn ich werde sobald ich meine anderen 5 Glatorian in den Händen halte, (Kaufe sie mir aber im Legostore im März) die Legenden über das Schlüsseluniversum schreiben. Bara Magna gehört dazu. Ich schreibe den Krieg der drei Inseln. Bara Magna gegen Moon Nui und Shurlugh Umbra gegen Bara Magna. Nach diesem Krieg wird Bara Magna erst die Wüste werden. --Jadekaiser 19:10, 15. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Würdest du mir bitte die Nummer geben, bei der du angerufen hast und die Vorox und Zesk bestellt hast, bitte um schnelle Anwort! ^^ Kasier Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 13:11, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) die nummer würd ich auch gerne haben^^ Ich will jetzt endlich ein paar glatorian^^ wäre nett. Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 14:18, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) du also auch xD Welche holst du dir als erstes, Malum und Vorox?^^ Kasier Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 14:29, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ich bin auch dabei!!! Gresh und Skrall 4 ever! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 14:30, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Gresh 4ever schon, der Skrall-fan bin ich nich so =P aber Vorox vor! Noch ein Tor! Kasier Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 14:31, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Maaaaaalum und Vorox. Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 14:35, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Hier die Telefon Nummer: 00-800-5346-1111 Aber bitte nehmt es mir nicht übel wenn ihr beim Bestellen pech habt. Ich möchte die Theorie das ich nur Glück hatte nicht ausschließen. Ich werde mir devinitiv noch Malum, Gresh und 2 grüne Agori holen. --Jadekaiser 16:21, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) @ Kailani aber auch die anderen wenn sie lesen wollen: Die Profile für meine Glatorians sind fertig. --Jadekaiser 16:37, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Vielen Dank! Ich werde dort gleich anrufen und mein Glück versuchen. ^^ Kasier Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 17:01, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) vielleicht versuch ichs mal. Wie war eigentlich der Preis? Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 17:33, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Gute Frage. Muss ich noch mal nachkucken. Sage ich euch morgen. --Jadekaiser 17:44, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) 11.99€ für nen Glatorian Kasier Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 17:45, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Gabs auch Versandkosten? Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 18:01, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ja. Kasier Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 18:18, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) waren die hoch? Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 18:19, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Die waren glaub ich genauso wie die wenn du online(übers internet) bestellst glaub ich Kasier Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 18:22, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) 1 Hier ein Set-Review zu Vorox, könnte dich ja vllt. interessieren. Kasier Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 09:59, 17. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Schaue sie mir an! ;-) Jadekaiser 14:05, 17. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Bara Magna - Technischer Stand Prinzipiell hast du Recht mit dem Mittelalter - Bara Magna war einst höher entwickelt (nicht so hoch wie Metru Nui in Bionicle 2, aber relativ hoch), doch durch die Katastrophe ist das meiste zerstört worden und nur weniges ist übrig. Technische Fahrzeuge etc. gibt es so gut wie gar nicht (mehr), stattdessen lebt man in etwa wie im Mittelalter, so wie du vermutet hast - bis darauf, dass natürlich ab und zu mal ein Blaster zwischen den Ruinen liegen könnte, der eine größere Explosion auslöst ... [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:25, 18. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Danke für die Antwort. Jetzt kann ich meine Bara Magna Geschichte beginnen. Denn ich möchte in der Geschichte mal von der Handlung und besoneren Charakteren abgesehen, so nah wie möglich an dem Orginal Bara Magna und und seinen Völkern liegen. --Jadekaiser 14:11, 18. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Dein Federation Ding Es stimmt so gut wie alles, nur dass die Vorox natürlich immer noch zur Glatorianer-Spezies gezählt werden und die Zesk zu den Agori. Sie sind nur etwa wie, sagen wir, verwilderte Menschen (d.h. die Vorox SIND Glatorianer und die Zesk SIND Agori). Außerdem habe ich nirgendwo gelesen, dass Zesk klettern können. Bringt in der Wüste auch nicht viel... --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:39, 19. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Habe die kleinigkeiten korigiert. Das mit dem Klettern hatte ich von den vier Beinklauen abgeleitet. Werdes es aber auf den fictiven unter Absazt verschieben. Zudem werde ich die Artikel mit officell und Fanfiction bezeichnen. Würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ich meine Officiellen Texte in die betreffenden Beiträge von Wiki Nui einfügen darf. --Jadekaiser 14:59, 19. Jan. 2009 (UTC) sollten aber nicht so ... mystery ... sein, sondern halt wie in nem lexikon -- was das wiki-nui ja is. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 17:42, 19. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Unterschrift Du änderst sie immer so häufig aber auch nur "indirekt", wenn du oben rechts auf "MEHR..." und denn auf Einstellungen gehst kannst du deine Unterschrift ändern, auch farbig wenn du magst. Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 18:52, 22. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Werde ich so einstellen, danke für den Tip. Toa Inika Jadek Jadekaiser 18:59, 22. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ja kein Problem, wenn du sie farbig gestallten willst, dann guck u.a. auch einfach auf meine Unterschrift (auf "Bearbeiten") usw. Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 19:01, 22. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Gresh, Tarduk, Vorox und Zesk Ich hab sie nun! Sie sind toll und ich gebe hiermit offiziell bekannt, dass Gresh neben Lesovikk mein Lieblingsbionicle ist! Also du kannst dich auf deinen Gresh u. Tarduk schon mal sehr stark freuen! =) Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 15:08, 23. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Och mann, mein sis hat mein Tele geschrottet... [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 15:09, 23. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Und welche o.ô? Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 15:13, 23. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Hm? Versteh ich net XD Aber ich wollte mir Takanuva bestellen und meine Schwester hat unser einzigstes Telefon... die Treppe herunterfallen lassen... [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 15:16, 23. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Sorry, ich hab statt Tele Teile gelesen xD Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 15:18, 23. Jan. 2009 (UTC) @Kailani: Das tue ich schon die ganze Zeit über. Ich habe aber schon begonnen meine Vorox aufzurüsten. --Jadekaiser 15:47, 23. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Toa Inara Du hast vielleicht bemerkt, dass ich in letzter Zeit damit beschäftigt bin meine Charaktere auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen. Könnte ich mir ein paar deiner Figuren für die Toa Inara leihen? Bioniclemaster724 10:06, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Aso noch was. Vielleicht hast du es ja schon in den BMA´s gelesen, du wirst noch in mindestens 10 weiteren Geschichten vorkommen, vorrausgesetzt, mir fällt genug für 10 Storys ein.^^ Bioniclemaster724 10:07, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Absolut kein Problem. Nehm ruhig mein Figuren. Was Geschichten anbelangt habe ich die letze Zeit auch keine Ideen gehabt. Aber die Bara Magna Geschichte hat schon ein System. --Jadekaiser 10:54, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) A Place for my Head Sie ist zu ende, bitte lese sie zu ende und bewerte sie! Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 11:10, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Mir fällt grad was ein... Du, ahm, du weißt, dass "Titan" keine Spezies ist, oder? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 12:01, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe es nicht direkt gewusst aber geahnt. Dennoch habe ich dieses Feld in der Infobox verwendet, weil ich sonst nicht wusste wo ich "Titan" unterbringen sollte. Werde aber so wie so noch änderungen an den Profilen vornehmen, denn ich suche auch schon nach "fictiven" Spizien für Axonn und Brutaka. --Jadekaiser 12:07, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Test --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 16:11, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) AdM Nominierst du diesen Monat einen Artikel? Bioniclemaster724 13:34, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Hatte ich noch vor. --Vorox Clankriger Jadekaiser 14:31, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Das klappt wohl noch nicht so ganz. Bioniclemaster724 14:39, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Geht die hier: [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 15:04, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC)? Bioniclemaster724 Ja, die ist super! --Yazoo der Zesk 15:08, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] Dann gib das bei deinen Einstellungen ein. Bioniclemaster724 15:09, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich weiß wo dein Fehler lag. Du darfst nicht --- eingeben, denn das heißt, dass Wikipedia den Link anzeigen, und nicht ausführen soll. Bioniclemaster724 15:15, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Hast du auch den Haken aus dem Kästchen raus gemacht? Bioniclemaster724 15:19, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) In dem Kästchen auf der Seite ist kein Haken. --Yazoo der 'Zesk 16:06, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) oh sry, da muss aber einer drinnen sein, hab mich geirrt. Bioniclemaster724 16:07, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Danke, jetzt klappst auch mit der Unterschrift:-) [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 16:12, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Skin Danke für die gute Bewertung. Bioniclemaster724 18:27, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Nichts zu danken, ist meine ehrliche Benotung. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 18:28, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Danke. Skorpi kann dir Bestätigen, dass ich mir sehr viel Mühe gegeben habe. :-) Bioniclemaster724 18:29, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Wie gefällt dir meine Benutzerseite und mein Maskotchen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 18:34, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Die Seite ist gut. Und zu deinem Maskottchen musst du mich nicht fragen: STEIN/SAND 4 EVER!!!! Bioniclemaster724 18:36, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Wir haben aber schon nen Menge Charaktere! War erstaunt als ich gerade in die Kategorie geschaut hatte. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 18:48, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) jap, du und skorpi sind ja sehr fleißig.^^ Bioniclemaster724 18:49, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Danke. Wobei Scorpi mehr Charaktere entworfen hatte. Ich habe zum ersten mal gute Charaktere gestrichen und durch neue ersetzt. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 18:52, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich plane auch mal meine Charaktere zu ersetzen. Bioniclemaster724 18:54, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Wenn du meine Zesk und Vorox Profile anschaust, fällt dir auf das sie neue Namen haben. Aber die Vorgängernamen kommen aber einmal in der Einführungsgeschichte für "Die Legenden von Bara Magna" vor. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 18:56, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Sorry falls ich dich damit nerve, aber ich kann es einfach nicht erwarten welchen Artikel du Nominierst. → AdM :-) Bioniclemaster724 19:13, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Bei einer Auswahl von so vielen guten Artikeln ist eine Auswahl zu treffen echt nicht leicht. Aber ich werde eine treffen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 19:29, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) jap, das verstehe ich. Bioniclemaster724 19:29, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Nochmal zum AdM Mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass du die Saga um Olda Nui nominiert hast. Ich musste das löschen; da es diesen Artikel nicht gibt. Zwar ist die Saga um Olda Nui ein Story-Abschnitt von Lhikan; aber es geht hier ja um komplette Artikel! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] (D-Archiv 1/D-Archiv 2/Preise/Umfrage/Story/Set Reviews/Kategorie) 19:47, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Agori Preis So, heute möchte ich mal in die Geldtasche greifen *hehe*: Ich will mir heute abend ein paar neue Sets und (endlich) Takanuva bestellen... doch wie viel kostet ein Agori und wieviel kostet Takanuva? Wäre nett, wenn du es noch weißt un d es schreibst. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] (D-Archiv 1/D-Archiv 2/Preise/Umfrage/Story/Set Reviews/Kategorie) 13:06, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ein Agori kostet 6,99 € und ein Glatorianer 11,99 €, das Porto lag bei 3,50 € Standartversand. Takanuva kostete29,99 €. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 14:43, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Oh Mann! Ganz schön teuer diese Agori! Dann kaufe ich mir wohl zwei Agori und Takanuva. Vielen Dank! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] (D-Archiv 1/D-Archiv 2/Preise/Umfrage/Story/Set Reviews/Kategorie) 14:45, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Bionicle Wars Übersicht Die Übersichtsseite findest du jetzt auch, indem du einfach "BW" eingibst. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:44, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Danke. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 14:47, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Bara Magna Zeug Gehört all das Bara Magna Zeug zu BW dazu? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 15:44, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Nein. Ein Teil gehört zu Ferderation of the Hunters und der andere zu Legends of Bara Magna. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 17:54, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) würdest du Bitte Atakus auch noch in deine Gallerie aufnehmen? Bioniclemaster724 15:56, 3. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Mach ich! Ist doch klar! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 15:57, 3. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Danke schön. Bioniclemaster724 16:00, 3. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Jadek? lebst DU noch? Bist heute garnich on xD Bild:IgnikaNuva5294.jpg 16:45, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) War heute einkaufen für Bionicleumbauten. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 17:17, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Hey das cool! Jez kannst du dir deine Toa noch besser umbauen, welche Bionicle haste alles gekauft? centerProfilTalk 17:22, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Makuta Icarax, er hat viele Waffen und rot Teile. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 17:27, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Oh man! Ich brauch ihn auch noch und find ihn nirgends xD centerProfilTalk 17:34, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Kaimana hat jetzt auch diese Krallen wie Tuyet und Takafu. Bima ist jetzt komplet rot. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 17:39, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Cool! centerProfilTalk 17:40, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Hast du eigentlich schon das erste Kapitel von The Kingdom gelesen? Habs heute Morgen geschrieben. centerProfilTalk 17:42, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Brigahmi und Diaglo Wieso legst du nicht zu den beiden ein Extra-Profil an? wäre doch praktischer, oder? centerProfilTalk 20:36, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich werde für die nächste Geschichte für beide eines anlegen da sie dort eine wichtigere Rolle spielen werden. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 20:43, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) cool ^^ centerProfilTalk 20:55, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Da meine Kritik ja ehrlich sein soll muss ich es auch sagen: Die mit großen Klauen verbesserte Kaimana gefällt mir nicht so gut, die Klauen sind viel zu groß, solche wie Takafu, Lilly oder auch Tuyet haben sind da schon besser. Auch der neue Bima ist nicht so gut wie der alte, auch wenn er nicht schlecht aussieht, das rot-schwarz Farbschema passt da mehr. ;-) centerProfilTalk 21:00, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ok. Dann werde ich die neuen Bilder nicht verarbeiten. In der nächsten nicht Bara Magna Geschichte spielen Tops, Mazeka, Dialgo und Brigahmi die hauptrollen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 21:03, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 21:03, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ah, endlich können sich die kleinen auch mal beweisen. =D centerProfilTalk 21:14, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Na dann noch gute Nacht! centerProfilTalk 21:15, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) AdW Ok, tut mir leid, dass ich das jetzt schreibe, aber du solltest weiterhin nominieren und Wählen. Du bist doch der Top-Benutzer 1. Und ich finde es ein bisschen schade, wenn nicht alle Benutzer abstimmen. Ich mach mir jedes mal so viel Mühe. Egal, welche Geschichten du nominierst, wäre cool wenn du es machst :-) Bioniclemaster724 18:36, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ok! Ich werde weiter hin Nominieren. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 18:49, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Danke Danke Danke Danke Danke Danke schön. Bioniclemaster724 18:51, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Rückzug Was meinst du damit? Willst du aufhören?! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 15:09, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ja, eventuell! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 15:10, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Lieber nicht, denn sonst ist das Wiki ja (fast) leer. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 15:11, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Frag Nath warum. Seine versteckte Kritik ist für mich ein tiefer Schlag. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 15:12, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich check das net... wieso willst du aufhören? [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 15:12, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ein gewisser Blogeintrag, steht in Klammern hinter etwas das an Bima gedacht war. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 15:14, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Habs schon gelesen, aber wir kommen damit schon ganz gut aus. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 15:15, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ok! :-) Dann wird Bara Magna auch wieder in geplanter Version geschrieben. Aber nicht mehr ganz so schnell wie sonst. Dann werden auch die Grammtikfehler weniger, welche hauptsächlich durch Tippfehler zu stande kamen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 15:19, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) The Legends of Life Ich werde dir Jadekaiser nun als meinen Epos Die Legende des Lebens vererben. Ich finde du hast dir diese Saga verdeint und ich hoffe du kannst sie fortsetzen center|120pxProfilTalk 18:15, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Danke dir! Willst du aufhören? Bitte tue das nicht! Ich hätte es auch beinahe getan, doch Scorpi und Bima haben mich zurück geholt! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 18:58, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich höre nicht direkt auf nur mit dieser Saga. center|120pxProfilTalk 18:59, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich werde dein Geschenk weiter fort führen wenn ich die Bara Magna Saga und Bionicle Hellgate abgeschlossen habe. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 19:03, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Meine neue Geschichte wird viel mit Schattentoan und dunklen Wesen zu tun haben =) center|120pxProfilTalk 19:04, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Erinnert mich an Bionicle Hellgate. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 19:20, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Gabbly Klick bitte links auf "Chat" es ist sehr wichtig. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 15:20, 13. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Jade es ist wirklich wichtig! center|120pxProfilTalk 15:26, 13. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Habe ich gemacht! Ist das Anmelden ohne Kosten und Riesiken? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 15:27, 13. Feb. 2009 (UTC)